


After midnight

by BeMyBabe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyBabe/pseuds/BeMyBabe
Summary: 就是一篇没头没脑的车and各位姐妹一定要安全性行为除非服用医生开具的长期避孕药一定要戴套戴套戴套！！！任何内射情节都是剧情需要请不要学习！！！
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Kudos: 1





	After midnight

黄冠亨是被李永琴拽进房间的。门嘭地关上，周围却突然安静了下来。没有想象中的天雷勾地火，李永琴只是静静地环住黄冠亨的腰，把脸埋进黄冠亨的胸口。  
半晌李永琴终于抬起头，揶揄道:“弟弟第一次哦？那么紧张干嘛。”  
黄冠亨把头别过去不看她:“我哪有？”  
李永琴笑了起来:“你的心跳声和呼吸声，我以为有直升机在这里起飞。”  
黄冠亨把手伸到后腰试图分开李永琴缠绕在上面的双手:“是你抱太紧啦，快松开我没办法呼吸了。”  
李永琴听了抱得更紧了:“不要，这是安全带，你坐直升机不系安全带吗？”  
李永琴和黄冠亨在一起的时间是零碎的。有时午夜前来，清晨离去。有时是某个无聊的假日午后一时兴起，傍晚接到电话又匆匆出门。黄冠亨没有拥有过李永琴完整的一天，也无从知晓一个完整的李永琴是什么样子。他只能从这些相处的碎片中去试图拼凑。接到工作电话的时候，和两个孩子相处的时候，和闺蜜发语音互怼的时候，以及，伏在自己身上说想要的时候。  
现在这个抱着自己撒娇的李永琴，黄冠亨还没见过。  
这代表什么呢？黄冠亨不愿多想，他只知道此时此刻自己全身上下每个细胞都喜欢得要死。啊，心脏要爆炸了，裤子好像也是。  
“阿亨的这里，跟这里，哪个更想我？”李永琴的手点点黄冠亨的胸口，又像蛇一样滑向他的下半身。  
“不要再摸了，硬得……好痛。”黄冠亨从急促的呼吸里挤出几个字。  
李永琴吃吃地笑了，像恶作剧得逞的小孩。黄冠亨低头看到李永琴脸上得意的笑容，那是她每次捉弄人之后贯有的神情。这个可恶的女人，黄冠亨心想，今晚一定要赢过你。  
突然被黄冠亨拦腰抱起来扔床上的时候，李永琴眼睛里闪过一瞬间慌张。虽然她试图掩盖，还是被黄冠亨敏锐地捕捉到了。看到一点点胜利的苗头的黄冠亨心里也很畅快，他迅速脱掉自己的上衣，然后死死地抓住李永琴的手腕，把她钉在了床上。  
“猫咪，今晚只能在这里玩哦。”  
如果说黄冠亨没有见过完整的李永琴，那么李永琴也没有见过完整的黄冠亨。她只认识那个容易害羞，每次做爱都百般温柔，只会问她痛不痛，舒服吗，还要继续吗的年轻小狗。所以当黄冠亨的手指探入李永琴已经湿透的蜜穴，咬着她耳朵说“你好像比我想象得还要想我”的时候，李永琴觉得自己今晚好像要交代在这儿了。  
黄冠亨又放了一根手指进去，李永琴刚发出呻吟就被黄冠亨用嘴堵住。两人的舌头不停地试探和纠缠，唇舌触碰产生的黏腻水声混杂着李永琴无意识的嘤咛与黄冠亨手指进出蜜穴发出的色情的水声重叠了。黄冠亨的舌尖开始在李永琴漂亮的天鹅颈游走，一直往下舔舐，最终停留在了李永琴胸口的纹身处。雪白的酥胸和黑色的月亮纹身形成了鲜明对比。太性感了，黄冠亨感觉浑身的血气都在上涌。他用舌尖描绘着纹身的形状，一只手揉搓着李永琴的乳房。李永琴的精神已经涣散，双腿缠上黄冠亨的身体，不停用流着淫水的小穴磨蹭着黄冠亨的性器，嘴上胡乱地叫着黄冠亨的名字。  
“鸡巴都要被你蹭湿了。”黄冠亨看着身下已经彻底失去理智的小猫咪，自己内心深处的兽性也终于挣脱束缚。他掰开李永琴的双腿，毫不犹豫地把硬得发痛的性器塞进了李永琴的花穴，二人都发出了舒服的喟叹。柔软湿透的小穴紧紧包裹着滚烫的阳具，淫水在每次抽插后源源不断地流出。黄冠亨坏心眼地假装拔出，又重重地顶进李永琴花穴的深处。  
“好舒服……啊啊……baby……Hendery……”李永琴双目失焦，两只手扶在黄冠亨青筋暴起的手臂上，嘴上乱叫乱喊，下身却一直迎合着黄冠亨的动作。  
“叫我干嘛？嗯？”黄冠亨还想多欣赏一会儿自己的小猫咪罕见的任人宰割的样子。  
“干我……harder……please……”小猫眼里已经噙满了欲求不满的泪水。  
“草……”黄冠亨一把把李永琴抱起来后入，每一下都重重地顶在花心的最深处。蜜穴被操到像熟透的水蜜桃一样流着淫荡的汁水，还在一张一合地向肉棒发出邀请。李永琴的呻吟越来越急促，黄冠亨知道她即将要到达情潮的顶端，于是轻轻吻上她的背，手伸到她的胸前去抚摸那轮让他为之疯狂的下弦月。  
滚烫的精液混合着淫水从李永琴的小穴中缓缓流出，李永琴汗湿的头发凌乱地散着，浑身发软倒在黄冠亨的怀里。“别睡，起来清理了再睡。”黄冠亨在李永琴脸上留下一连串的亲吻，像哄孩子般哄着刚刚经历了暴风雨般的欢爱的女人。“阿亨抱我去。”李永琴没有睁眼，只是把手臂挂在了黄冠亨的脖子上。  
每次做爱完，这样的温存时刻都会让黄冠亨产生他们正在交往的幻觉。算了，他抱着李永琴走向浴室的时候劝慰自己，仅仅拥有夜晚的她也已经足够。


End file.
